Juventude e Bolas de Sabão
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Depois de uma visita à irmã, Sophie descobre algo sobre si mesma.


Recordo ainda... e nada mais me importa...  
Aqueles dias de uma luz tão mansa  
Que me deixavam, sempre, de lembrança,  
Algum brinquedo novo à minha porta...

_  
Mas veio um vento de Desesperança  
Soprando cinzas pela noite morta!  
E eu pendurei na galharia torta  
Todos os meus brinquedos de criança..._

(**Recordo Ainda, Mário Quintana**)

**Juventude e Bolas de sabão**

Era clichê, Sophie sabia disso. Mas era exatamente como se sentia:tão leve que tinha a sensação de que poderia flutuar sobre a cidade, mesmo sem a ajuda de Howl. Muitas pessoas na rua se voltavam para ver aquela moça ao mesmo tempo estranha e bonita, de vestido e chapéu floridos, e cabelos prateados como os de uma senhora idosa. Como era bom ser jovem novamente, poder andar ligeiro, sem precisar de uma bengala! Mas o que dava um sabor mais doce àquela sensação era saber agora que ela não fora perdida apenas por causa de um feitiço: já fora "velha" antes mesmo do ataque da Bruxa dos Pântanos, embora tivesse o exterior jovem.

Com o fim da guerra, e (pelo menos aparentemente) das perseguições de Madame Suliman, havia aproveitado para voltar a Ingary e ver se sua irmã Lettie estava bem. Durante toda aquela confusão e perigos com seus companheiros do castelo, nem por um segundo se lembrara da irmã, que poderia ter até morrido nos bombardeios. O café em que Lettie trabalhava fora mesmo destruído; mas, felizmente, a jovem estava viva e trabalhando numa tabacaria no outro lado da cidade. Apesar do alívio e de seu sentimento de culpa, Sophie não esperava que Lettie se preocupasse com ela da mesma maneira.

Às vezes é tão bom quando a gente se engana!

" Oh, SOPHIE! " guinchou a loirinha enquanto as duas se abraçavam aos prantos Achei que você tivesse sido morta por aquela feiticeira malvada do rei. afastou-se um pouco para olhar a irmã Você está linda! Mamãe disse que você havia se transformado numa velha horrível!

"Bom, nem tanto "Sophie franziu a testa, um pouco irritada.

"O seu cabelo... é uma pena" Lettie passou condoída a mão pelo cabelo macio, que já havia crescido um pouco e que Sophie conservava solto e virado para dentro, em vez da antiga trança "Mas sabe que até ficou bem em você?"

"Howl diz que ele tem a cor das estrelas. " riu a irmã mais velha.

Conversaram bastante, sobre como Lettie fora salva do bombardeio e agora estava noiva do dono da tabacaria e sobre o noivado de Howl e Sophie, que iam se casar assim que achassem um bruxo licenciado para a cerimônia. E sobre a senhora Hatter, que havia fugido da cidade depois da visita a Sophie e desaparecera.

"Ainda não acredito como a mamãe foi capaz de fazer aquilo!'Lettie chorou de novo, agora de raiva " Ela tentou te entregar pra aquela horrível Madame Suliman e fugiu com todo o dinheiro que VOCÊ ganhou na chapelaria! Sei que vai ficar zangada, mas eu nunca achei direito você trabalhar feito uma escrava enquanto mamãe saía pra fazer compras e viajar..."

"Não, você está certa. Eu deveria estar furiosa, mas o que ela fez não me surpreendeu. Acho que no fundo eu já sabia. 'a tranqüilidade na voz de Sophie, sem um pingo de amargura, surpreendeu a ambas. A mais velha das irmãs Hatter procurou em si mesma rancor, mágoa, raiva da mãe ou de si mesma pela própria estupidez, mas não achou mais nada além de uma leve melancolia pelas coisas não terem sido diferentes. Sua mãe nunca a maltratara, sempre fora carinhosa com as duas filhas; mas seu carinho também era um modo de impor a sua vontade. Howl dizia que quando o inimigo usa botas e maneja um chicote, é fácil se opor a ele; o inimigo verdadeiramente perigoso é aquele que sorri e usa de gentilezas.

_"Sophie querida, desculpe não te levar ao baile conosco, mas nós sabemos que você não se sentiria bem no meio daquelas multidões.Dificilmente alguém tiraria você pra dançar; você sabe disso; iria ficar entediada num canto, entediada. É melhor ficar aqui em casa quietinha lendo."_

_"Queridas, agora que seu pai morreu, não vamos poder manter o nosso antigo padrão de vida. Vocês vão ter de trabalhar. Lettie, arrumei um lugar pra você num café. É um lugar decente e animado, você vai ficar bem lá – e bonita assim, vai arrumar um marido logo! Sophie... bom, alguém vai ter que ficar na loja. Você sempre teve um jeito incrível com chapéus, saiu a seu pai. E de qualquer jeito não vai mesmo conseguir alguma coisa melhor..."_

Não sentia raiva, refletiu mais tarde, porque sabia que também fora sua culpa. Sempre se deixara levar pelas manipulações da mãe porque ela parecia tão sensata e o que dizia fazia sentido; e também, porque no fundo se sentia culpada. Culpada de quê? De não ser tão bonita quanto Lettie... de não conseguir amar sua mãe tanto quanto queria, apenas se esforçara para gostar dela. A gente não se esforça para gostar de uma pessoa, é um sentimento espontâneo e inevitável. E ela adorava o pessoal do castelo, mesmo quando eram irritantes, egoístas ou infantis.

Falando em crianças, reduziu o passo para olhar as que cercavam um vendedor de brinquedos para produzir bolhas de sabão. Com habilidade, o homem engatava várias bolhas umas nas outras, ou produzia uma bola menor dentro de uma maior, sem estourá-las. Aquilo fez Sophie lembrar de seu pai. Era um homem criativo que amava os pequenos prazeres da vida e adorava soltar bolhas com a filha mais velha, embora a senhora Hatter achasse perda de tempo e de sabão. Como o pai fizera falta! Depois que ele morreu, tudo havia perdido a graça.

"_Sophie, soprar bolhas de sabão é coisa de criança. Você agora é uma mocinha, já está trabalhando."_

_"Adultos também sopram bolhas."_

_"É, os loucos do asilo. Você não quer ser chamada de louca, não é mesmo?"_

Num impulso, dirigiu-se ao vendedor e pediu uma porção daquelas argolinhas coloridas, de tamanhos e formatos variados.

"É pros seus filhos?" o homem avaliou-a amigavelmente com o olhar, como se tentasse calcular a sua idade. Sophie quase disse "não, é pra mim", mas seus últimos resquícios de timidez fecharam sua boca. Há coisas que custam a mudar.

"Tenho muitas crianças em casa " disse em tom brincalhão.

As "crianças" gostaram mais da idéia do que ela esperava. Na verdade, Mark, a única criança real do grupo torceu o nariz no início, achando que aquilo era "brinquedo de nenê". Mas logo estava soprando suas bolhas, que o cachorro Hinn espreitava com ar desconfiado. A Vovó apanhou o aro maior e arregalava os olhos, encantada com as imensas bolas transparentes que se tingiam de rosa, amarelo e azul, à luz do sol que invadia o terraço.

"Que lindo!" a frase que usava para tudo desta vez era absolutamente sincera.

Mas quem surpreendeu foi Howl. O bruxo sumiu dentro de casa e voltou trazendo uma braçada de garrafinhas de formato estranho. Sophie deu um pulo ao reconhecer os vidros:

"Mas... Howl! Essas não são as suas poções de cabelo? " quase gritou. Nunca esquecera o dia em que Howl saíra do banheiro pelado e gritando porque ela havia trocado as poções.

O rapaz se segurou pra não rir dos olhos dela, que estavam do tamanho de um pires:

As bolhas mais bonitas são feitas com shampoo, você não sabia? disse com um sorriso malicioso. Misturou um pouco do "shampoo" com água num copinho e ofereceu-o a Mark. Quando o garoto soprou, as bolhas que saíam se deformaram, tomando formatos estranhos.

"Nossa! Soprei um hipopótamo! E uma... estrela..."

"Que cavalinho bonito!"

"É um unicórnio, Vovó. Olha, meu unicórnio vai espetar o hipopótamo do Marko... estourou!"

"Ah, é? Então vou soprar um também pra estourar o seu! Opa! Não é unicórnio, é... é um gato!"

"Deixa eu tentar. Ei, essa parece com o Cabeça-de-Nabo!"

"Parece mais uma flor."

"Soprei o cachorrinho!"

"Hinf! Hinf!"

Sophie desviou os olhos do espetáculo de bolhas para fitar encantada o responsável. Howl estava amadurecendo, deixara de ser aquele egoísta para quem apenas sua aparência importava. Porém nunca se tornaria "sério" demais, sempre acharia novas formas de se divertir, agora incluindo os outros.

Não se pode viver numa eterna brincadeira, mas tampouco é saudável conservar os pés sempre colados à terra. Às vezes, é bom permitir-se flutuar ao vento, como as bolhas de sabão.

Howl percebeu a atenção da amada:

"O que foi? Você não gostou? "

A jovem achou graça no tom preocupado dele:

"Adorei! Só estava pensando em mostrar que também sei fazer minha própria mágica. Olha.. " usando o sabão comum, fez uma bolha grande, depois pegou um canudinho e tentou soprar uma bolha menor dentro da primeira. Mas a bolha maior estourou.

"Que pena... Perdi a prática." parou de falar para ver o que Howl estava fazendo. O bruxo soprou outra bolha redonda, que foi se encostar levemente na de Sophie. As duas ficaram flutuando grudadas, como se estivessem se... beijando.

Dois pares de olhos escuros se fitaram, com um idêntico brilho malicioso, o mesmo sorriso em suas bocas.

Então, um copo de água ensaboada caiu nos pés deles e quebrou o "encanto".

FIM

_Finalmente, a minha primeira fic deste filme! Desde que vi O Castelo Animado, venho querendo escrever uma história, mas permanecia engasgada, como muitos outros projetos. Até que veio o desafio Miss Sunshine... essa fic seria para o tema Bolhas de Sabão, só que marquei bobeira e alguém o pediu primeiro( estava na dúvida se conseguiria, até que a idéia "vingou"... não dá pra ficar pensando demais.) Mas decidi escrever assim mesmo!_


End file.
